Sirius and His Letters
by rYdEr SiRiUs DaIvYs
Summary: We live in a world where James and Lily never died, Voldemort killed himself, and Sirius is in love with Remus; Remus sends Sirius one last letter before he's released from Azkaban. Here's what happenes afterward...  Strong Languge and Slash


_**AN/ Just a cute oneshot I thought of... Hope you like.. Comment! PLEASE!:)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1 month before Sirius is released from Azkaban ~<strong>_

"Mail call!" The Azkaban guard called, while he slipped the letters under the cell doors.

Sirius grabbed his own stack hastily, hoping with all hope that Moony had written him. Oh, how he loved getting letters from Moony; it meant that something was still real in this world. He sorted through them in a rush until he finally found Remus' letter.

_**Mr. Sirius O. Black**_

_**Azkaban Prison, North Sea**_

_**Cell # 000925815KQCXS**_

_**Mr. Remus J. Lupin**_

_**Hogsmeade, Scotland**_

_**Padfoot,**_

_**We are all in grieving of your being sent to Azkaban unfairly. This being said, I decided to take the time and write you of Harry's progress; what with you being his rightful Godfather and all.**_

_**We really do miss you Pads. It's not the same without your throaty laugh ringing through houses in Scotland. It's so quiet in our Hogsmeade flat. And the full moons; I have Prongs, and Lily is now a Doe, (ironic isn't it?) and is helping too, but… Oh I shouldn't burden you with that. It's just trivial werewolfy drama. I'm sure you have much more important things to worry about, without having to hear my nonsense.**_

_**So tell me about your new life. Do you have a cellmate? If so, do you like him? I've always wondered what it would be like living in Azkaban. I hope it's not to bad Sirius. You never did to well with gloomy, and dreary.**_

_**Well on with Harry. He is growing so fast. You know the broom you got him for Christmas? He's already riding it around the house property; is gone for hours at a time, just flying. James is proud, and Lily's threatening him with the couch if Harry breaks anything. Speaking of James, he said to tell you, "I MISS YOU DEARLY PADDY!" Lily sends her love, "Miss you and your jokes Siri! We can't wait until next month!" Harry says, "Uncle Pads… Come home I miss you! I'll be starting Hogwarts this year in September and I want you there to see me off!" I of course love, and miss you too.**_

There was an ink smear where it looked like a tear and ink had met. 'No, Remy. Don't cry. I'll be home soon. I'm no worth crying over anyway. Nothing but a rotten old dog.'

**_Remember this Padfoot. I love you. I can't wait for you to get out of that Merlin awful prison. Promise me you'll come back to this old werewolf. Please, Sirius._**

**_I love you,_**

**_Moony_**

Sirius carefully folded the letter and placed it in the box under his bed with all the others; pulling a sheet of parchment, and a quill from it as he came back up. He would write Remus, and send it as soon as possible. He missed his lover dearly. Surely Remus wouldn't have gotten someone to take his place. No, he couldn't think that. Remus was too faithful. Too, Remusy to cheat. He wouldn't do that to Sirius. But what if he got lonely. He was being jealous. Remus wasn't his to keep. He was everyone's, and as hard as that was for Sirius to accept, he did.

He would be out of here in a month. He would see Remus again and he would kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Yes, and then you know what he would do? He would shag his brains out. Yes, Remus would be his, and his alone again, and anyone who didn't like that could kiss Padfoot's (his) furry black arse.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black proudly strutted through the door to his and Remus' flat above their shop. He was dead intent on running into Moony's arms and covering his werewolf's face with kisses. Long over due kisses. 'Watch out Moony, Padfoot is BACK!'<p>

"Remus? Are you home?" Sirius called out, placing his few belongings by the door.

"Remy? Where are yo..." He was stopped dead in his tracks by what he saw. There on the couch in THEIR living room, was Remus and a blonde haired man kissing. He broke into a run sobbing; He left, not even bothering to grab his belongings. He didn't see that Remus was struggling to get the other man off of him, didn't see Moony push the blonde haired man off, and didn't wait around to see his werewolf push his colleague out of the door.

"Bloody hell." Moony gasped as he tripped over Padfoot's bag. He grabbed the closest parchment scrap and scribbled a note to James, hoping that Sirius would be there.

* * *

><p><em>Bang, Bang, Bang!<em>

Sirius pounded on James and Lily's door. He was about to go in for another round when Lily opened the door, and he was engulfed into a hug.

"He's home!"

"PADFOOT!" He heard James call from somewhere in the house. Seconds later he had two others hugging him until he couldn't breathe.

"Sirius, how are you? Oh look at you, you're so thin. Did they feed you properly in prison? Oh of course they didn't!" Lily was in mother hen mode now, sitting him down and forcing a plate of food in front of him and a fork into his hand.

"Uncle Sirius! How have you been? 3 years is a long time! I missed you almost as much as Dad and Uncle Moony." Harry was sitting in the seat to his right, James at his left, and Lily opposite.

"Speaking of Moony... where is the werewolf? Figured you'd go home first, get some shagging time in, 'fore you came here. OW! Lily Flower! What was that for?" The former Gryffindor asked, as he rubbed the spot where his wife had slapped him.

"You know bloody good and well what it was for!" she shouted back

"Um, I did go home, but it looked like he didn't need me. He was with someone when I got there. They were already snogging when I saw them." Sirius told them, Lily had sent Harry out of the room with his broom, telling him to go and fly for a while, so the adults could talk. He was crying softly now, James was comforting him with chocolate, which only caused him to sob harder. It made him think of Moony.

"That doesn't sound like Moony at all, Sirius. Why would he do something like that? He's remained faithful over the past 3 years, what would a month matter?" Lily thought out loud.

"I agree with Lily, Pads. It really doesn't sound like something Remy would do. I'm not saying your lying, and if you weren't, then why would Moons do that. He loves you." She led him toward the sofa, patting him on the back, and handing him a tissue.

Just then, a beautiful tawny owl flew in through the door and straight to James. Sirius recognized it as Brackish, he and Remus' owl.

He warily asked, "Prongs, what does it say?"

"It says for you to get your furry black arse home so he can snog you senseless. He say's hell explain everything, and he wants you home right this instant." Sirius was almost to the point of jumping with excitement. HIS MOONY WANTED HIM!

"Pads? Are you going?"

"Bloody hell yes!" And with that, he was out of the door, running to clear the wards.

* * *

><p>Moony was pacing the room. He was so nervous. What if Sirius didn't come? What if he didn't want him after 3 years? What if he didn't believe him? No! STOP IT! He thought to himself.<p>

His thought process was interrupted by the door being flung open, and a 6'3" Sirius Black throwing him self upon Remus.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled as he shoved Remus onto the couch, preparing to ravish him.

"Siri...Stop...ugh… Sirius! Padfoot, please, stop."

"What?" Sirius asked, impatient.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, Moony?"

"For not doing this sooner." Remus grabbed Sirius' collar and drug him towards their room. Neither was seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well hope you liked it... See this button down there.. press it and leave word on how you felt.. its this new thing called reviewing .. all the cool readers are doing it... See i even drew an arrow...**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**PRESS IT! You know you wanna!**


End file.
